


The Hero

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: All in all, it wasn't a bad life.





	The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "I would gladly be the villain if what you really want to be is the hero. Because I would do anything for you."

  _It wasn’t a bad life._

        “I want my freedom!”

_I watched you, ever since you were young._

        “No… No! I won’t allow it!”

_You were so bright, so happy. Loved life and loved living it._

        “Hey Mr. England, look what I found!”

_A hero. You always… wanted to protect people. It was what you were best at…_

        “When I grow up, I wanna be a hero! Just like you!”

 _And I laughed. I laughed at how silly you sounded when you said it, but you had conviction. And I knew you could do it._ “I believe in you, America,” _I said_.

_But no hero can exist without a villain. And I wasn’t laughing now._

        I stand here in front of you. I in red, the color of blood. Of hate. Of pain. You stand tall in your coat of blue- the color of freedom, of the sky.

        I don’t regret it. None of it. There are so many others that would have ruined you. So many others wouldn’t have held back.

        No, no. I don’t think you’re weak. Why do you think I went as all out as I did? Even if I’d used all my power, you would have won. I know it.

        But the only one I could ever trust to be the villain to your hero was _me_.

        I’ll let you go, I’ll let you hate me.

        I remember, now, what I said to you so long ago. Do you remember too?

 _“I would gladly be the_ **_villain_ ** _if what you really want to be is the_ **_hero_ ** _. Because I would do anything for you.”_


End file.
